Gas turbine engines includes gas turbine engine blades, which compress inlet gases prior to the combustor and extract work from hot combustion gases after the combustor. A gas turbine engine blade includes an airfoil, a platform, which defines the inner annulus of the flowpath, and an attachment feature for attaching the gas turbine engine blade to a gas turbine engine disk.